Corrupted Part 1 - New World's Grace
Attention! There are three things you need to know! # All characters and events are purely fictional. # This story was created by MinecraftPastaWriter and Shrautsticks. # Nothing else. Enjoy :D! Chapter 1: The New World Today was the day I would immerse myself in one of the most powerful experiences known to gamers alike: a sandbox adventure called Minecraft. It was on the top of my list of favorite games, followed by GTA San Andreas and Resident Evil 2. Though I had never played the game, I knew a lot about it. The first time I was introduced to the game by a friend was one of my greatest gaming experiences. We spent most of the time blowing up villages and exploring caves on the Xbox 360. I begged my parents for what seemed like years, trying to convince them to buy me the game. And after those supposed years, my parents finally gave into my endless pleas. And now, here I was, booting up the game for the first time, much to my excitement. The game launched quickly for its dated appearance and copy. Soon enough, the game had dragged me to the main menu. The title said everything that needed to be said. The grand set of letters lined the top of the screen, praising the name with it’s cracked, stony attire. I laughed at the splash text as it read “Refrence implementation!” But I was too excited to take everything in, and I immediately pressed singleplayer with the click of a button. And with that, I created my very first world. I didn’t stop to explore however, I knew very well that the clock was ticking, and the monster infested night would soon come. So, I strolled up to the nearest tree and began striking it with my thickset fist. I went on to make a crafting tabel and some basic tools, and before long, I was all set to find the perfect place for a shelter. I wanted to make my time on my first world worth it, so I started seeking a spot much different then others. As I was walking along the shores of a beach, I suddenly heard an eerie noise coming from all around me. It sounded demonic grunting noises. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. Damn, I thought, these cave noises are scarier than I thought. I’ve heard many stories about Herobrine wandering around the world, causing mass destruction, but that wasn’t going to stop me from enjoying this wonderful game. Still, deep down, I felt very apprehensive. I mean—every other videogame I’ve played was mostly enjoyed on multiplayer. Being alone just felt… different. It wouldn’t be long before some killer clown would jump out from behind a tree and scare the living daylights out of me. After what seemed like hours, I finally came across a ravine. It suddenly hit me that I could build a house over the large gap. I imagined filling the ground with glass so I could look down into the depths of the ravine. Bats swung left and right, mixes of lava and water flowed freely down deeper and deeper, and ores of all kinds littered the area (except for diamonds and emeralds). With the recourses I had, I began constructing a platform and walls. Unfortunately, I couldn’t finish before nighttime arrived and I quickly placed down a bed and slept away the monsters. At least, that’s what I wanted to do. All of the sudden, my house erupted in flames! You heard me, I was just standing there, and fire began materializing everywhere. My first instinct was to build upwards and over my burning house, but I suddenly realized there was nothing in my inventory. Since when did I lose everything? It wasn’t long before I too, was engulfed in flames. That was my first death in Minecraft, and I didn’t know what to do about it. There was nothing I could do, but just sit there and stare, bewildered at what just transpired. I shake my head, pulling out of my motionless reaction. Even then, I am still am lost in thoughts of whatever just happened. Was it a simple glitch? Was this a new feature added in without me acknowledging it? Despite me being upset of all my items going missing and my house being lit on fire, I decide to respawn and do everything from scratch. When I finally got back in order, I had something other of the kind waiting for me. Instead of going to bed that night, I decided to try and combat a couple of mobs to further help my survival instincts. The sun was under the distant horizon, and the sky grew darker by the second. Now we wait. Chapter 2: You're Not Safe In The Dark It was my first time being confronted by darkness. I clutched a stone sword in my right hand, and a shield in the left. Hunching over my keyboard I set out on the open fields, seeking enemies to slaughter. That’s when an arrow zipped past me. Upon whipping around I encountered my first challenger, a simpleminded skeleton. As it pulled its second shot back, I dove forward, slashing it mercilessly until it was nothing but a pile of bones. Not a single arrow would dig into my flesh. But, that didn't mean that it was sheltered. Out of nowhere, I heard a growl. Soon enough, this growl grew into a series of growls coming from all around me. The growls finally emerged from the darkness, revealing the hungry undead that is zombies. They came right at me in all of their numbers. I knew I couldn't fight all of them off, at least without dying and losing it all. So I retreat back inside my base. The desperation for my flesh became more intense, as they were all up against my building pounding on every door, window, or wall there was. The situation from there only seemed to escalate, and audible hungry groans were all that I could hear. I then thought I'll try sleeping instead. Obviously, I won't stand a chance fending against these creatures. And I was right, there was nothing I can do to solve it other than skip to daylight. I turned to my bed and right clicked on it. Thankfully, I was able to surface back to day. The sound of the remaining walkers faded as they died one by one. Eventually, silence was the only thing I could hear. I emerge from my hiding place to see the decayed flesh of the zombies surrounding my house as if they were placed around for a fate-pleading ritual. As for me, I'm left on the spot with too many questions to count focusing on what happened that off putting evening. Chapter 3: What's Happening? It was another day of playing Minecraft. It had been a week since the previous incidents took place. Even with these events, nothing stopped me from making my way further into the game's challenges. That was until something truly horrifying would leave me tossed beyond thoughts. With the new day, came a multitude of tasks up for completion. Mining was my main priority, with a variety of diffrent ores just waiting to be extracted from the ancient stones scattered upon the land. I must've spent a long while down in the cave, as I couldn't find much other than a small stack of coal blocks here and there. Then, as I was getting ready to exit the mine, a ravine cracked upon the almost-surfaced stone maze made itself known. The ravine looked like it had some sort of potential to hold needs. All I needed to do was just get down there. WIP Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Shrautsticks Category:Corrupted Category:Collabs Category:Dramapasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural